


Dream finds a cat

by kq11_225778118



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cat, Dream forgot to buy lunch, Fluff, George is the cat but author is too lazy to make that clear, Hot Weather, Living Together, Sapnap and Dream are housemates, Sapnap is dying of heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kq11_225778118/pseuds/kq11_225778118
Summary: The cat was curled tight into the fold of Dream’s arms, the only parts of it peeking out being its petite ears. “A cat, Dream? Over our lunch?” He exclaimed, bringing his hand to his chest in feigned hurt. “Well--” Dream trailed off, not really having an answer. The cat chose this moment to sneeze, saving the poor blonde from being teased to death by Sapnap.orSapnap is hungry and dying from heat and Dream brings back a cat.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 11





	Dream finds a cat

Sapnap sighed as he reclined back in his chair, the object groaned under his weight as he pushed onto it. He was currently working on one of his final computer science projects and, to say the least, it was not going well at all. 

It was quite a long and tedious process, doing the assignment, but he had already left it overdue for weeks and the teachers can only have so much patience before they start nagging him nonstop to turn in his submission. 

He tried putting it off longer, even tried persuading the teachers to let him off easy, but life doesn't work that way and now he has to speed through all of his assignments in a single week. 

He stretched his arms above his head, joints popping as they finally had the chance to move. 

Stretching his arms above his head, he thought about if he should have done his assignments sooner. He would've had much more time to do the offending assignments and maybe even got to slack off on them a bit more. But all that was in the past and he isn’t able to change what has already happened.

He sighed, he has been coding for the whole week with no breaks other than eating, drinking and sleeping but he still couldn’t seem to find the one last mistake in his work. Luckily for him that mistake was a crucial part of the project which prevented the program from working the way he wanted it to. 

He groaned, pushing his head into his hands, he just couldn’t seem to figure out the solution to that last problem. ‘Speaking of problems...’ He muttered exasperatedly as beads of sweat slowly trickled down his clothed back. 

The AC in the house had been broken for the past few days, just in time for the searing summer heat to beat down onto the city. At first, he didn’t really mind as much, already used to the humid atmospheres caused by the scorching sun that never seemed to cease, but after a while, even he started to become antsy. 

It started with minor things like his keyboard becoming too warm for him to type or his chair feeling like a literal frying pan when he sat on it. At the time he figured he could just wait it out, the sun will calm down eventually, right? But after a while, even just staying in his room felt like he was being boiled alive. 

He groaned, slamming his head onto his desk as a last-ditch effort to somehow cool himself down. It didn’t work, unsurprisingly. He wiped his face that shone from sweat and decided to just go downstairs and grab a glass of water, he figured that that might cool him down a bit.

As he gracelessly descended down the flight of stairs (he almost tripped over a stray step that he didn't manage to see), he couldn’t help but think about what his roommate must be feeling in such high weather. 

His roommate, Dream, is living on the lowest floor of their shared home and rarely (if ever) left his room. They have been best friends for years and just recently decided to move in together. 

Dream was quite the outgoing guy, always too keen on creating conversation. Despite being separated by a full flight of stairs, he and Dream interacted very often, always screaming from their respective floors when they needed anything. Today was no exception, he and Dream had had a screaming match of ‘who would pick out today’s lunch’ that ended in nothing short of a disaster. 

With the kitchen completely trashed, he sent Dream out to buy some food from a nearby restaurant and the man hadn’t been back since. ‘He sure is taking his sweet time..’ Sapnap huffed. 

He went over to the cupboard and took out a relatively clean cup, making his way to the sink to fill it up. Just as the last drops of water filled the cup he heard the unmistakable creak of the front door opening and lazily turned his head to face the person standing there. 

Dream was standing in front of the rickety door looking somewhat sheepish. Sapnap raised his eyebrow at the man in front of him.‘What’s up with him’ He thought. 

As he surveyed the man further, he could see a peculiar patch of dark brown fur tucked into his friend’s arm and no lunch. “Hey Dream, what’s that?” He pointed at the offending bundle. 

“Ah, you see, I was on the way to the restaurant when I saw this little guy curled up on the sidewalk, and I couldn’t just leave him there, you know?” Dream said, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. 

Ah, so that explains the nervousness. Sapnap still didn’t drop his eyebrow, however, and Dream took the hint. “Ah yeah, the restaurant’s closed.” Sapnap sighed, but his frustration was cut short by a soft mewl coming from his dirty blonde companion’s arms. 

The cat was curled tight into the fold of Dream’s arms, the only parts of it peeking out being its petite ears. “A cat, Dream? Over our lunch?” He exclaimed, bringing his hand to his chest in feigned hurt. “Well--” Dream trailed off, not really having an answer. The cat chose this moment to sneeze, saving the poor blonde from being teased to death by Sapnap. 

Sapnap sighed, “Well if he’s staying in this house he better be cleaned.” The cat let out an indignant squeak, as though offended that Sapnap was insulting it's personal hygiene. The small action seemed to catch Dream off guard and sending him into a fit of painful-sounding wheezes. “Oh my god did he just- he squeaked at you!” Dream managed in between his violent laughter. Sapnap, who couldn’t help himself, started to laugh along with his friend, both of them ending up in a laughing frenzy. 

When the laughter finally died down, the heat was back at full force, coming at Sapnap with a fiery vengeance. Sapnap almost fell over by the sudden change in atmosphere. He was suddenly hyper aware of how hot it was to be in the house without any form of air conditioning. Dream and his cat had served as quite a good distraction but once the heat was back, it wasn’t going to leave. 

Sapnap groaned, massaging his temples to soothe the headache starting to form due to the heat. “We should really get the AC repaired, it feels like I’m being cooked alive in here!” He exclaimed. 

Dream giggled at that, “I can see that, your skin is literally pink!” Sapnap was never one to back down from a fight, ever since he was young he was known as a very stubborn person, always fighting back when he could and this was no different, after all, a fight with words was a fight all the same. 

They went back and forth with each other for a few minutes, neither of them wanting to back off, that was until the cat mewled again. Sapnap had nearly forgotten about the little thing, and judging from the expression on Dream’s face, he had too. 

Dream sighed, “Alright, I’ll call the repairman tomorrow, hopefully, they can come early.” Sapnap nodded at him, content on finally getting what he had wanted over the past few days. In their little ‘fight’ they had managed to move all the way past the kitchen and into their shared living room. Dream let down the small feline, letting it take in its surroundings for the first time. 

The cat wobbled on its feet, having just woken up from a long nap. Sapnap looked at Dream, “So when are you gonna buy the cat supplies?” Dream looked up from where he was watching the cat to look back at Sapnap before answering, “I can do it tomorrow, just wanna rest today.” Which was understandable, Dream too had a busy schedule not unlike his, today might be the only time he could get even a breather. 

“Right,” Sapnap said as he switched his gaze onto the literal fur-ball that had found a place to settle on their dining room table. “You’re still giving him a bath right? I don’t think I can take such a stinky cat” He continued, scrunching up his nose in mock disgust. 

Dream just laughed, loud and brash in its nature as he tried to formulate an answer. “Only me? Aren’t you gonna help at least a bit? I’ll buy you chocolate the next time I go out” Dream bargained. Sapnap just scoffed, “Right, like you don’t totally owe me for not bringing any lunch today.” Sapnap readjusted his seating position to lay his feet on Dream’s lap. 

“Oh come on now.” Dream complained, but the start of laughter was already imminent in his voice. “Fine, I’ll go wash him, I won’t buy you any chocolate though.” Dream teased, already picking up the cat from where it laid on the dining table. “Sure.” Sapnap answered, not at all convinced. Sapnap snickered as he saw the sudden dread wash over the poor cat as it realised what was about to happen to it. In the distance, Sapnap could hear Dream shouting at the cat as it bounced around in the bathroom. 

“Oh come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you liked this! I submitted this as an assignment for school.. ofc tweaked but well. Thought I could post it here! Thank you for taking your time to read this!!


End file.
